1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for self-assigning an identifier, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for self-assigning a unique identifier within a Bluetooth network.
2. Background Art
In recent years, mobile telephones have enjoyed explosive growth in popularity. Once a luxury for only a few, today millions of people use mobile telephones to stay connected with friends, family, and coworkers. Coupled with the rise in popularity of mobile telephones has been the evolution of sophisticated accessories to accompany these phones. For example, the evolution of Bluetooth equipped devices, like headsets and car kits, has expanded the functionality of the mobile telephone by adding wireless speakerphone and control capabilities.
To be sure, Bluetooth devices are appearing everywhere. Bluetooth is a local-area, wireless communication system that allows devices to seamlessly communicate with other devices. A Bluetooth headset, continuing the example from above, may wirelessly couple to a Bluetooth enabled mobile telephone so that a user could operate the mobile telephone in a “hands-free” mode without wires. Similarly, a Bluetooth printer may allow a user to print from a Bluetooth enabled personal computer without the need for bulky cables. As the Bluetooth communication circuitry and protocol is device independent, the Bluetooth enabled mobile telephone could communicate with the Bluetooth enabled personal computer, perhaps to share an address book or photographs.
While the Bluetooth protocol is device independent, when multiple Bluetooth devices are all within communication range, each device in the Bluetooth piconet must be able to distinguish itself from another. A Bluetooth device identifier enables this distinction. In other words, each device has programmed within a device identifier that serves as a piconet identifier/address with which devices may communicate with each other. Traditionally, these addresses are preprogrammed in a factory prior to shipment to an end user.
The problem with Bluetooth device identifiers, however, is that manufacturers prefer to program groups of like devices en mass, to save both time and manufacturing costs. For instance, a manufacturer of Bluetooth headsets for mobile phones may prefer to program ten, twenty, or a hundred or more devices at once. When the devices are first powered up, however, they generally have no device identifier or else they all have the same default device identifier. Consequently, a Bluetooth programming device is unable to distinguish the devices to properly program them.
There is thus a need for a method and apparatus for a Bluetooth enabled device, operating within a piconet, to be able to self-assign a unique device identifier to avoid communication conflicts.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.